1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security locks and, more particularly, to a portable security lock that attaches to the striker plate and the doorknob stem to securely hold the door in a closed and locked position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Briefly, the concept of security locks is old in the art as evidenced by the number of security locks and patents on various types of security locks. A typical type of security lock device is shown in the Connigan U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,112 in which a chain and special striker plate are used to secure the door. Another type of device is shown on the Jones Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 366,843 which shows a flat plate with a protuberance for fastening to a striker cap.
Briefly, these prior art security locks have a drawback in that they are either not entirely portable, require a special type of lock or striking plate, or cannot be securely and tightly fastened; that is, the door can be bumped back and forth even though the lock is in place.
The present invention comprises a portable security lock that contains a hook for fastening to virtually any striker plate and a chain and fastening member which can be securely snugged around the doorknob stem. The advantage of the present invention is that a traveler can place the lock on a hotel door, a motel door or on a door which does not have a lock without having to alter or change the existing striker plate on the door jamb.